Related art image readers have a stationary document scanning function (e.g. a flatbed scanning function) and a moving document scanning function (e.g. an automatic document feeder (ADF) scanning function). The stationary document scanning function reads an image from a stationary document placed on a scan window. The moving document scanning function reads an image from a moving document automatically fed by a document feeding mechanism such as the ADF.
The related art image reader may include two separate scan windows, one of which is to be used to scan a stationary document placed thereon by the stationary document scanning function and the other of which is to be used to scan a moving document by the moving document scanning function. The scan windows are disposed side by side in the image reader in a width direction (e.g. a right-left direction) of the image reader. By using this structure, the related art image reader can perform both the stationary document scanning function and the moving document scanning function.